


I met your mother in Norway

by the_end_of_june



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_end_of_june/pseuds/the_end_of_june
Summary: Мне хотелось сделать эту зарисовку максимально уютной и при этом немного раскрыть персонажей. Учитывая, что я не люблю писать по гетеро пейрингам, получилось вполне сносно
Relationships: Даяна Берг/Лето Матвеенко





	I met your mother in Norway

— Папа, папа, а расскажи как вы с мамой встретились! — в унисон сказали брат с сестрой, дёргая отца за рукава своими маленькими ручками.  
Любой человек, видивший их в первый раз, мог подумать, что перед ним стоят двойняшки, настолько похожими были Инга и Ян в детстве. Вьющиеся пепельно-русые волосы и серо-зелёные глаза и всего лишь год разницы ещё больше способствовал этому.  
Вместе, они наводили "ужас" на всю округу. Родители, прощавшие им все шалости, лишь вежливо улыбались и закрывали дверь перед всеми, кто приходил жаловаться на маленьких бедокуров. Подруга матери из америки однажды назвала их "double-trouble", и с её лёгкой руки все родственники и знакомые упоминали этот дуэт не иначе как "двойная неприятность".  
Поэтому, Лето даже обрадовался их предложению. Только так он мог удержать Ингу и Яна в поле зрения. Подцепив малышей под мышки, чем вызвал задорный хохот с их стороны, мужчина закружил малышей и усадил их на диван.  
— Раз, вы так хотите узнать, то слушайте, маленькие негодники.  
Дети захихикали, но быстро прекратили и выжидающе уставились на отца. Лето. поправил свои серебряные волосы и предался воспоминаниям.  
— Когда я впервые увидел вашу маму, я решил, что смотрю на внеземное существо. Она лежала у реки, наслаждаясь тёплым июньским солнцем, сливаясь душой с окружающей её природой. Трава словно становилась зеленее от её прикосновений, а вода, протекавшая рядом — чище. Тогда я приехал в Норвегию на практику, Даяна по счастливому совпадению навещала свою mormor. В тот день я пришёл на противоположный берег реки возле Тангена, чтобы наблюдать за местными водяными демонами в рамках моего исследования. Но как только я увидел #её# , то забыл обо всём. Не знаю сколько времени я любовался ей, наблюдая за её волшебной красотой. Вся живность с округи устремилась к ней, а Даяна, слова богиня природы, радостно принимала её. В тот раз я не решился потревожить её, поэтому как только она скрылась среди деревьев, я тоже направился в дом, которой снимал недалеко. На следующий день я снова пришёл на это место. Тоже самое сделала и ваша мама. В этот раз я хоть и с трудом, но смог на какое-то время сконцентрироваться на исследовании. Уходя, я решился окликнуть прекрасную незнакомку, которая, хитро взглянув на меня, взмахнула рукой, и в тот же миг передо мной выросла амброзия, усеяная жёлтыми цветами. Для человека не знающего языка цветов, этот жест — пустой звук. Вашей маме повезло, что в тот вечер на берегу стоял образованный молодой человек, — Лето подмигнул вошедшей в комнату жене, на что та закатила глаза и фыркунула, — вон, смотрите как радуется. Давайте мои маленькие монстрики, нападайте на свою маму с объятьями.  
И брат с сестрой с радостным воплем сорвались с дивана и повисли на Даяне. К тёплым объятиям присоеденился и отец семейства. Но через несколько секунд семья уже завалилась на ковёр радостно смеясь.  
— А что же было дальше? — Инга села на ковёр и внимательно усиавилась на родителей.  
— А вот пусть это вам расскажет мама, раз уж она решила прийти на наш вечер воспоминаний.  
— Эй, с чего это! — наигранно возмутилась Даяна и слегка ткнула кулаком в плечо мужа, но тут же продолжила, — Ладно, если уж эта участь досталась мне, то слушайте.  
Дети легли по бокам у мамы, которая приобняла их и начала своё повествование.  
— Ваш папа тогда думал, что я не замечала ни его взгляда, ни его самого. А я наблюдала за ним и думала, когда же он решиться сказать мне хоть что-нибудь. Не могу отрицать, как и сейчас, он был невероятно привлекателен. Если бы не это, я наверное бы могла не прийти на следующий день к реке, но что-то в нём меня зацепило. Он был не такой как все, и к счастью Лето решился на действие уже на следующий день, и видели бы вы, каким смешным и радостным он был, увидев перед собой куст амброзии. Через день он прибежал на реку, весь взволнованный и явно не ожидал застать меня на его берегу. Возможно тогда я перестаралась, напугав его из-за дерева, но как видите, начинать общение таким образом — очень эффективно.

О, как прекрасно мы проводили тогда время! Я водила вашего отца по лесам Норвегии, а он рассказвал мне всё что знает о их магических обитателях. Его разум очаровал меня. Нет, я влюбилась в него тогда, окончательно и безповоротно. Когда закончилась его практика, перед отъездом в Санкт-Петербург он оставил мне свой адрес. Обычный лист в клеточку, вырваный из тетради второпях. Но целый месяц я носила его с собой, днём и ночью, пока сама не приехала назад в Россию и не появилась на пороге его дома. Тогда был ливень, прямо как сейчас за окном. Я бежала по лужам, не обращая внимания на то, что мои ботинки уже давно промокли насквозь. Звонок в дверь, и вот я снова оказалась в его объятиях.  
— И это всё?  
— Конечно же нет, Ян. Так только началась наша долгая и захватывающая история, в которой спустя некоторое время появились и вы.  
Разговор продолжился, но уже на другие, более повседневные темы. Спустя несколько часов Инга и Ян окончательно заснули в объятиях родителей. Те подхватили детей и перенесли в кровати, подоткнув одеяла и поцеловав в лоб на последок.  
Даяна бросила последний ласковый взгляд на дремлющих брата и сестру и, взяв Лето за руку, вывела его в коридор.  
— Милый, мне нужно обсудить с тобой очень важную вещь. Мне снова нужно уехать к mormor, вчера мне пришло письмо, что ей становится хуже с каждым днём.  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и прижал к себе жену, которая уже начала всхлипывать.  
— Конечно, поезжай.  
— Инга отправится со мной.  
— Ты уверена? Как долго вас не будет?  
— Это даже не обсуждается, сколько бы времени не заняло наше путешествие. Так будет лучше для неё.  
— А как же Ян? Он наверняка расстроится. И не забудут ли дети друг друга?  
— Он умный мальчик, он поймёт. А насчёт второго вопроса — они не смогут, их связь очень крепка.  
Эту часть разговора успела услышать маленькая Инга, которую на время разбудили голоса родителей. Засыпая, она прошептала: "Ян, я всегда буду тебя помнить, даже если буду далеко-далеко, хоть на другом краю света"


End file.
